Soviets of Premir Zero
by Lost Guy
Summary: what happens if instead of summoning Saitio, Lousie summons a small battalion of 45 Soviet soliders ,5officers a tank and 2 BTR60's along with their crews and muntions. how would her life and those around her change when introduced to these hardliners of the Union? this story will contain humor, violence, BDSM as well as anythnig else you can expect... and not expect. update soon!
1. Chapter 1

Familar of Zero fanfic: called:the Soviets of Premir Zero: what happens if instead of summoning Saitio, Lousie summons a small battalion of 45 Soviet soliders ,5officers a T-55 and 2 BTR60's along with their crews and muntions. how would her life and those around her change when introduced to these hardliners of the Union?

Characters: Nikita Valenkov as the main Soviet (the commander and main familiar as well as romance interest)

Danalov Patrenko as his KGB friend (the senior of the KGB with them)

Chapter 1: I summon you… my familiars?

Louise glanced nervously around the courtyard at all the other second years, everyone had summoned a familiar on their first try. Hell Zerbest had summoned a Salamander… knowing her own luck Louise would more likely kill someone than summon successfully.

Professor Colbert turned towards the students, his bald scalp reflecting the sunlight in various directions.

"Is there anyone who has not gone yet?"

"Mr Colbert! The Zer… Louise has not gone yet!" shouted Kirche in an obvious attempt to cause an outburst from the young pinkette.

Colbert waved Louise forward "Miss Vallière please step forward and cast summon familiar."

Taking a few nervous steps Louise stood in front of her peers and began to cast the spell with a wave of her wand.

"My name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental power, Heed my summoning... and bring forth...my familiar!" she finished with a shout before the entire area was consumed in a very large explosion and dust cloud…

….

A few minutes before… in the Union of Soviet Socialist Republic's…

Commander Nikita Valenkov sat ontop of the boxy BTR-60 as it rolled across the highway with the other vehicles, the T-72 tank in the lead , its summer comoflage still painted on despite being in the middle of the perma-frosted heartland of Russia.

Also on top of the rumbling transport were some of the men under his command and his closest friend Danalov Patrenko, an extremely tall, thin man with little muscle… perfect for the KGB work he did, his friend took a swig from his vodka filled canteen.

"you know old friend. This is quite unexpected… especially considering the package we are carrying."

Danalov noted while gesturing to the Titanium key around his neck, a fair bit heavier than a normal key it still jingled around happily despite its purpose. Nikita grinned and looked to his own.

"Yes… who would have though just two little keys could destroy the world, on their own there nothing… together there everything."

The KGB man smirked a little as the BTR went over a small bump "ah but without a pair of the fitting key holes said keys become useless..."

The T-72 tank turned a corner on the icy road, its all-terrain tank tracks providing good traction as to not slide, while the BTR-60's had to slow down a little before turning, slightly skidding on the frosted over road causing all riding on top to cling to whatever they could grab a hold of.

Danalov crawled over to the turret and opened the hatch, a sudden blast of warmth blasting out desperate to escape the singing Soldiers within. Hitting someone on the head to get their attention Danalov leaned back to allow the Soldier to poke his head up above the noise and Saluted his superior.

"yes sir how can I help you?"

"Tell the driver to radio the convoy and get everyone onto the highway. I trust the ice slickened roads about as much as I trust an American." Danalov finished the last part with a look of disgust on his face.

The Soldier saluted once more and with a "Da! Ok comrade" he closed the hatch and went to do as ordered.

….

Within a minute the convoy was fast approaching the highway entrance with the tank in the lead, Nikita's BTR in the middle and the last BTR in the rear. Just as they reached the very start of the ramp a sudden shockwave burst forth and with a some sort of giant green energy ball materialized right in their path.

Causing the T-72 to skid to a halt and was summarily rammed in the back by the 1st BTR while the second was able to stop well before its fellows rear, unfortunately those riding on top of all three vehicles were thrown around, some landing on the tarmac while others still clung onto the sides.

As everyone picked themselves up Nikita lifted himself form where he face planted into the roof of the Vehicle, majorly disoriented he almost drunkenly rolled off the BTR and started to walk to the rear most 60. Where the two medics were.

Danalov however was planted on the tarmac directly underneath the protruding hood of the armoured personnel carrier, picking himself up he recovered quickly and started to direct the soldiers who were at this moment just stepping out of their transports and picking themselves up.

Just then the green energy ball, which was in fact a portal, started to move towards them, slowly consuming the tank and everyone around it before getting closer, some of the soldiers stated to shoot at it with their AK-74's while others ran to drag some of their comrades to safety. Danalov had retreated to in between the two BTR's while waving the men forward and shouting desperate death threats to shoot anyone who retreated.

The green ball had just consumed the first half of the forward BTR and all of the men around it, that was a good 76% of their fighting power gone right there and then. Despite the hopeless situation Danalov and the few men that were left continued to fight on.

When it reached about a meter away from him he drew the ceremonial officers swords that hung on his hip. The sword, though ceremonial had been sharpened to be able to kill instead of a symbol of office, glinted in the early morning light as he raised it high and shouted charge, though it was a stupid idea everyone did as ordered… so at least they went out like an epic person would.

The green orb consumed them without a care in the world while it continued on towards it real target who was just recovering from is major case of 'bleeding headache'

"ok ok… now what seems to be all the commotion about?!" he yelled even though he was by himself. Turning around he jumped 3 feet in the air, had his life so far flash before his eyes and mentally slapped himself at what he saw.

The BTR carrying the medics had just been swallowed by a HUGE! Freaking glowing green energy ball. And both he and it sat there… almost as if they were staring each other down as in prelude to a gunfight, though only one was armed with an AK-74 while the unarmed opponent was the most scariest thing ever.

Quickly turning on his heels he ran as fast as he could, to anywhere but here, hell even that friggin sniper Tsundere he dated that one time… though small in chest she was quite the looker… *ahem!* back to the story. The green portal, without a sound quickly caught the little mortal before dragging him in.

"NONONONONO! Why! Why does it end like this! I REGRET NOTH….!" His cries where cut off as he was submerged into the ovoid, which then blinked from existence, only leaving behind a scorched road and some unusual radiation…

…../…..

Nikita coughed as he landed on some soft grass, opening his eyes the first thing he noticed was the heavy smoke covering the sky and ground around him, quickly getting up and dusting himself off he grabbed the AK as he dashed to escape the blackened smog.

He burst forth from the darkness and into the light. Only to find a group of children with various hiar colours, an old bald guy and… 'what the FUCK IS THAT A DRAGON!? AND WHAT THE FUCK IS… by Stalin's balls where on earth am i?' is the first few thoughts that came to mind. While cocking his AK.

And then his gaze came across the small, both in height and chest, pink haired girl standing not two feet away from him, his first thoughts seeing her pouting were 'BY MOTHER RUSSIA'S PERKY NIPPLES! That pouting… so Kawii!' followed by the though when did I learn Japanese?

From the crowed, a black or really tanned chick, Nikita didn't know which, with red hair said something to the small pinka which made her look like the most adorable savage dog in exsistance as she shouted back at them, who were laughing there arses off. Though to be fair in Nikita's personal point of view that much tan or just being that black did not go with red hair… seriously it made him want to vomit.

…now to Louise's side of the story…..

Louise coughed and wheezed as another explosion sounded across the courtyard. Sending everyone but Mr Colbert and herself into a fit of laughter along with shouts of 'better pack your bags zero!'

"Are you sure you're not adopted?" and "that's our Louise, zero in magic zero in breast!"

Louise visibly angered at this, peered into the smoke, her eyes looking for any sort of movement, suddenly she saw something shift within the smoke, by the founder did she hope it was something cool and powerful, just so she could rub it in Zerbests face.

After a few seconds something burst from the darkness, she couldn't believe her eyes, he was taller than any of the students, and most of the teachers for that matter, dressed in a long heavy coat decorated with a few meddles and gold trim, on his head sat a odd looking hat (a peaked cap of Soviet make), knee length leather looking boots, and a nice pair of leather gloves.

His face had a beard which was more like fuzz in her opinion as well as being white skinned like her and the others his had a tinge that marked him as not of these lands. In fact you could tell just by staring at the strange looking Musket he carried. Despite this she was quite pissed at both the fact he looked towards the others first and that she had summoned what appeared to be a rich commoner. Turning towards Colbert Louise was getting desperate.

"Mr Colbert sir! Can I try the summon once again!" god she sounded pitiful even to her own ears.

Colbert shook his head "I'm sorry Vallière but you summoned this.. Commoner he has to be your familiar. Despite the odd circumstances."

Sighing Louise walked over to the man, she guessed him to be about 24-25 so it was not that bad, 'plus he is kinda cute' of course that was the little voice in the back of her head which said stuff she didn't want to hear.

As she approached him he started to speak in a language she could not make heads or tales of, his tone seemed rather friendly. Gesturing him to sort of come down to her level of height she prepared herself.

Guessing correctly the confused commoner got on his haunches and faced her. She quickly breathed in and whispered "you should be glad commoner. Not everyone is as lucky as you."

Before he could react she pressed her lips to his, binding a contract that will dramatically change both their lives.

…./Back to Nikita/…..

Nikita was currently in shock, he had faced hit and run attacks on convoys in the middle east, stormed bases of those terrorists and seen friends die. But nothing had shocked him more than a minor, at the most he could tell an eleven year old, full blown sucking face with him infront of her peers. By Lenin's corpse he hoped that Danalov would not see this.

But of course speaketh of the devil and a KGB officer will obviously be around to arrest you and the devil before taking you to visit a firing squad.

And out of the smoke emerged the said KGB man and an assortment of soldiers, brimming to the teeth with weapons. He tried to break the kiss yet he couldn't, the girl had a grip like that of Nazi Germanys on france. And all the man could do was stare as their commander was in all essence sexually abused by a young girl.

She finally broke the kiss and stepped back, just as he was about to grovel for his life in front of the KGB man he felt a sudden increase of heat beneath his glove, and, OH Stalin that hurt… seriously its like putting you hand in the path of a flamethrower without you hand melting and times that by twenty. That's how much it hurt.

He collapsed to the ground on the brink of unconsciousness, looking over to see the others collapsed on the ground he faded into sleep.

…/Louise/…

As Louise watched the men collapse she thought about how many there were, and more importantly how come the others had colpased? Had she somehow contracted more than one familiar? She perked up a lot at that, hell at least it was something she could rub in Zerbests face.

The smoke started to clear and everyone behind her, who were whispering in shock openly gasped at what had been revealed, open gossip now flowed freely and Colbert seemed eager to investigate these newcomers.

Louise on the other hand, grinned out of sheer happiness. For once in her life something had gone more than right, as she looked at the small army in front of her. And the best thing was? They were all hers!

"SUCK IT ZERBEST!"


	2. Chapter 2

…..

Replies to Reviews:

AznMagicman: well... it shall be the featureof chapter 3... and you might say in advanced 'Tanks' alot ;)

OakHeadLord: well they won't for now...but if it happens (which i will not say.) they will still need her.

Kira09: why a WTF?and also some may be intentional and some may not.

Gavoon: well they will think sheis some floozy and laugh at her Germany.

Lord Sia: in Soviet Tristan Country rules Nobles. hint for whats to come.

Imperial Warlord: thank you, most apreciated.

Electric Eclectic: hahai know right? well i shall keep the awesome oneliners comming. and i am glad i caught your interest. oh and sorry for making everyone wait this long.

VivaNewVegas: tank you. and the munitions, wellfor now they have enough to last a while, but when they find Siesta's grandfathers (or fathers i can't remember) method of entering tristan they will have all the munitions they more.

Rifleman123: thanks, i shall be doing more regular updates hopefully.

Soviet - Trooper: hehehe indeed comrade, plus the blue haired one as well. don't judge me!

Foldguy24: BM-21 Multi-rocket Launcher on the convoy for maximum kick-ass firepower as well as 9 more T-72s? consider it done but more or less halfway through the fanfic. i have an idea where to add them. also suggest a form of SPAA( self propeled anti air).

Twitchel: indeed comrade we shall strike back at the monarchist opressors! URAH!

Opinr: why pineappl *boink~!* (thud)

NeoNazo: agreed. plus i wish we could buy tanks without their weapons

Marshal Belinski: (talking like Premier Cherdenko) YES! comrade, the Revolutionis nigh in Halkagenia. we shall liberate the oppressed peoples and help establish the Peoples Republic of Tristain!

dasvedanya from - Premier Lost Guy.

Everwolf: proof now. lol just joking comrade. i bet their isn't.

DasMac: lawl i am glad.

MIHZNKE: here it is, tell me if you like. oh and more than just guns. think back to the first chapter. 2 keys, the ultimate weapon when combined, worthless if apart and the key to splitting something smaller than the eye can see yet we see them every milisecond of every waking moment.

V: well at least its not the overpowered OC who has no faults and is imortal and etc... lets just say you could say my guys are no where near to much. oh and not the super elite who know how to make weapons even though i am quite sure not alot of soldiers actually know how to make every single componet of their gun. but then again thats me nitpicking others.

mdkcde: i am sort of insulted you think that. plus Soviets are a far better choice than the sterotypical (in movies, novels, fanfiction etc) american soldiers and what not. cause that has been done to death and is quite frankly, as dead as the ww2 western front is in video games to developers.

Warmaster: you bless me with this review good friend. i do hope your story is coming along nicely.

Edboy: here it is then. enjoy.

Oh and I am quite sure you all know Colbert or Louise has not cast the translation spell yet. but just read and find out.

….

Chapter 2: waking up to a whole new world.

Nikita woke slowly; his head feeling like it had been hit by a MiG whose pilot was liquored up and, in his opinion still in training and was about to be kicked out of his class he was that bad.

Opening his eyes he could see stars in the sky indicating it was night, getting up he brushed imaginary dirt off his trench coat and looked around, his comrades were still knocked out by… he couldn't quite remember yet…

"wait… wait a mo. BY STALINS BALLS! THERE WAS A! AND A DRAGON! AND, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" he screamed and started to run in a circle, yeah you could say he is not handling the situation well.

After a full minute of running he managed to calm down enough to wonder over to one of the BTR's. he climbed onto the top of it and flicked on a spotlight they had mounted on and swivelled it around, to his shock what he saw were high, stone walls in one direction stretching out in both directions, when he swivelled to face behind him is when the bigger shock came, a massive structure, about… hell he couldn't guess how high.

Flicking off the light before someone noticed he went to look for the presumably unconscious form of Danalov, as he crept around the back of a second BTR someone placed the nozzle of a weapon to the back of his head.

"ok you will tell me where I am and who are you!" the familiar voice said quietly while the muzzle was pressed even further into the back of his head. Nikita smiled and waved his hands out to the side

"I think shooting an officer would not be a good idea comrade, Even if you are KGB."

He then laughed as the muzzle was removed and turned around to face none other than Danalov who was grinning sheepishly with an apology about to burst forth.

"Sorry comrade, I just woke up along with some of the men. I told them to stay put till I found you, now come on we need to get back to them."

Danalov started to move off back the way he came while Nikita quickly jogged to catch up, both moved with caution and in Danalov's case weapon drawn scanning for targets.

They made it to the rest of the men, several meters away hiding by some shrubbery (ni,ni,ni) six men in total not including the two new arrivals, 4 were armed with AK74's while the other two, one in with a sergeants bars while the other a driver, carried am RPK and RPG-7 as well as a Makarov pistol respectfully (sergeant RPK, Driver RPG-7 and Makarov) and all dressed in their respective winter garb. Except for the driver who was wearing his own uniform.

Nikita looked at all of them then back at his KGB buddy with a questioning look.

"So I take it we are going to… kill something? Considering all of the firepower we are carrying right?"

Everyone nodded, some eagerly. Nikita turned to the most sadistic looking of those that were nodding. Why none other than Danalov! Gesturing with a hand at the tall as fuck tower Nikita asked him the one question that mattered.

"So whats the plan?"

Danalov shrugged and looked to the others, who just like their senior officer shrugged with realization about their first stupid mistake. The Driver, who currently had the MK pistol in his hand, took a step forward "how about we do a little recon? From what I was able to tell before we all fell unconscious was that we are not in Russia any more… and maybe not in our time as well."

"What do you mean by that?" the Sargent spoke up, confused by this sudden occurrence.

Nikita decided it was time to speak up "when the… portal I guess you could call it, dragged us all in and we landed on the other side I grabbed my 74 and ran out of the smoke, I… I, I saw a very large lizard. And what appeared to be ummm… school children with wands, along with various creatures. Not of our Earth."

Everyone was silent, until the Sargent coughed loudly and quickly added "umm.. giant lizard? Did this lizard happen to have… ummm."

"Wings?"

"… Yeah. It did, why?"

The Sargent rolled his eyes and sat on his haunches, RPK resting butt first on the ground.

"Then it is classified as a Dragon! By Stalin's butt cheeks don't you know your mythology?"

"sh… shut up! Ok I thought if I said Dragon you would all think I am crazy!"

"You're crazy not to mention it!"

"wha… wh… how does that make sense?"

Danalov took a step between the two and held up a hand each in their directions. Before setting a 'you're dead fucker' gaze upon his friend.

"Also weren't you kissing? A young girl? Looking around the age of 11 at the least!?" he accusingly whispered, only just loud enough for everyone to hear, several soldiers who were half asleep perked up at this, something was going to go down.

Nikita suddenly felt very, very cold. "now… I … she kissed me! I… I couldn't get her off! She was like freaking stuck to my lips! Hell I was t… trying to shove her off! Why would I even do that!? You know I have a good career going for me. I don't want to fuck it up now!" he pleaded in a slightly higher tone while on the Edge of grovelling. Danalov receded his 'you're dead fucker' gaze and put on a giddy smile.

"that's good to know, but if I find out that it was you that initiated the kiss I will kill you good friend. Cause you know my views on such things."

Nikita nodded and thought for a moment "now let's go exploring! Since we have been drawn into some sort of fairy tale we might as well explore it!"

"Urah!" they all shouted, though it was a soft shout, and with that they picked up their equipment and set off, leaving their still unconscious comrades to sleep while they had fun.

…..

4 minutes later, outside the academy's dining hall.

After searching for signs of activity they came across a very large door, seriously it is so large it's just a waste of wood that would have been better used to make Mosin-nagants during World War 2 despite the millions there were already.

"Should we knock?" asked one of the soldiers moving forward with his fist raised.

The Sargent pulled him back, and walked backwards himself till they were a good 16m away from the door. He then took the RPG-7 from the driver whilst slinging his own RPK on its strap.

"No I have a better idea. If this is some sort of fairy tale that means magic and all of that shit exists.

So what better way to announce ourselves to these people, whom have most likely kidnapped us to this place with their strange magic's with our own form of magic…"

Danalov got a very confused look on his face "but this is technology. Not magic?"

The Sargent grinned before shouldering the Launcher "it's not like a bunch of medieval primitives would know that."

Then he pulled the trigger and with a whoosh the door exploded.

…. /Louise's view, a minute before/….

Oh god was today a great day, she had actually summoned a familiar… by Brimir! More than one familiar!

'HahahaHAHAHAHAHA! YES! I beat them all…all of them! Except for Tabitha…' is what was going on in her head (repeatedly). Obviously the first thing on her list was to rub it in against everyone else. But sadly she couldn't as all of her summons were still unconscious from the binding ritual. Colbert had the court yard made off limits to students until they awoke, she had also asked him about a translation spell due to the fact the sort of cute one spoke to her in a language she could not make heads or tails of.

And on the outside she was her usual calm and collective self, though often had been staring down other students who gave her quick glances out of the corner of their eyes while spreading rumours about how she had hired a bunch of commoners.

Hell she couldn't care less other than the fact they were tarnishing her name to which she had to respond.

Kirche was quite moody she had to note, just sending a death glare her way every now and then. Well it most likely had something to do with Louise rubbing the fact she had quite a few Familiars in her face… and those strange large metal bawxes on wheels (Author interrupt: if I hear one fuckin boxes joke I am going to tear someone a new one)

She was currently having dinner along with all the other students, prayer had just been said and was about to take a bite when.

{PSHT- BOOOMPHT!} The door exploded into thousands of tiny wood chips and splinters, sending most of the students cowering while the teachers quickly pulled wands from their various hiding places.

Louise did none of these things (as students were to leave their wands outside of the dining hall) but stared intently at the smoke which veiled the entrance for signs of movement. And then 8 figures appeared through the smoke a brisk jog, strange muskets held as if they could fire on the move accurately, one held a large tube for some reason, 6 of them she did not recognize, most likely soldiers of no importance, the two leading however she did recognize, one was the cute guy she had kissed to bind the ritual, his hat, medals and barking of orders singled him out as a commander, while the other was that one which fainted after she had completed the contract, he was an abnormally tall and thin man who wore the same type of hat but dressed in a beige coloured uniform with a few patches and medals not as glamorous as the other.

They stopped a few feet out of the clearing smoke; the cute one raised the weapon towards the ceiling and fired several shots out of the one musket!

Louise stared in shock along with anyone who was not cowering beneath the table

"How is he able to do that?" she whispered to herself as he started yell in that foreign language of his, gesturing often with his free hand in erratic motions. When there was a break in his giving of orders (which is what she assumed he was doing) she glanced at Colbert, who was with all the other teachers at the far end of the centre table. Silently mumbling a translation spell while flicking his wand ever so slightly as to avoid being shot, she turned back to the rouge familiars of hers, who were currently bickering amounts themselves about something.

At the other end of the hall Professor Colbert raised his wand and finished casting, a barely noticeable light emitted from the arguing Soviets before settling down. And then they were speaking Trystanian.

…./now to 3rd person/…..

"Great! So how are we supposed to talk to these primitive idiots when we don't know the language?" Shouted Danalov angrily, Nikita rested the 74 on the ground barrel first and shook his head

"I don't know… ummm… dose anyone recognize anything about the language? Or just anything simular to any language on earth?"

The Driver shuffled a little in thought while listening to some of the screams from the students before replying "sounds like some form of French. Or at least western European."

The other soldiers started to comment on their situation.

"Anyone speak French?"

"Nyet, I don't like the language. Bunch of sissy surrendering faggots." Complained one

"The bread is terrible." Said another

The third groaned "and the accent, don't get me started."

At this moment Proff. Colberts spell hit them, making every word into understandable Trystanian. And this is also when Colbert decided to also interrupt them.

"Now why don't we put down our weapons and discuss this like civilized people would?!" shouted the balding teacher from the opposite end of the expansive dining room just to be heard by the arguing Soviets. Said Soviets jumped in surprise and aimed their weapons at the other people in the room... again.

Nikita took a quick review of the situation once again, 'ok now everyone can understand us, we are still outnumbered and the only thing keeping these people in line is the fear of death. For now. Ok looks like negotiation is the only path.'

"all right" Nikita shouted back across the expansive hall "lets discuss it"

Osmond took this chance to speak "why don't we take this somewhere private. My office should suffice."

Nikita nodded in agreement and made to follow the old pervert with hesitantly Danalov who ordered the others of their group to go back to the rest of the men and help those waking up. And to hold for futher orders.

…..Osmond's office…

"wait…. So let me get this straight. We have been taken from our homeland, never to see it again, forcefully contracted to be a little girls slave! And worst of all in a society that does not benefit the people!? And not to mention technologically primitive." Danalov asked stating the obvious facts, though KGB he was not always the brightest, in fact stating the obvious was quite common for him to do. Hell some joked it was a pass time of his.

Colbert grinned sheepishly "that is basically how it is."

Danalov kept his panic hidden, his mind trained to do so by the ruthless KGB, Nikita on the other hand.

"But… I have a mother; father… a sister and many loved friends! And I was to be promoted soon! WHY OH WHY! PROMOTION!" he cried, rather pathetically while curling up into a ball on the chair he sat in.

The others stared in a mixture of pity and 'what?' suffice to say Nikita was not taking this well. Colbert then went to the door and peeked out.

"Louise you can come in now."

Nikita and Danalov looked to the door to see a small petite girl with a chest flatter than slopped armour plating for T-34 tanks and the brightest bubblegum pink hair enter the room.

The two Soviets stared at the little girl as she stared back… this went on for a full minute before Nikita spoke up.

"Who is the short flat chested girl?"

Louise became enraged at the comment about her hight and bust… or more lack of one, her face fumed with rage unseen in the Soviets homeland.

"S…SHUT UP! Stupid commoners!" she screamed, sending Danalov a step back while Nikita fell out of his chair with a sharp cry of surprise and fear.

As the Soviet picked himself up off the floor Louise took the seat next to him and puffed out her non-existent chest as she sat.

Osmond continued on "she is your master, till either she or all of you depart from this world. Now then we don't have enough accommodations for all of you…"

"It is ok; we have enough tents that we can pitch camp in the courtyard with your permission Mr. Osmond." Danalov interrupted rather politely.

The old perv gave a chuckle "just Osmond will do, and yes you have permission. But I do believe now that we have all of that out of the way introductions are in order."

"ah of course, I am Colonel Danalov Patrenko of the KGB, and my good friend here is Nikita Valenkov, leader of our small band of forces stranded here."Danalov introduced. Nikita mumbled hello and waved slightly.

"I am Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière" Louise introduced herself, with all the grace and poise of a Nobel.

The two Communists shared a blank look of 'oh bugger' before turning back to their little master's gaze. Danalov took the initiative while Nikita ignored the uppity little brat. He hated those who are of the higher ranks of society unlike in their glorious motherland.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Louise,I hope we can get along in our current arrangement. Isn't that right Nikita."

The grumpier of the two merely nodded his head while finding an atom on his black gloves more interesting than this talk of his slavery to some preteen flat tits. Yeah a little sad over his lost promotion.

Louise smiled at Danalov's mannerisms. "Like wise Familiar."

The nice smile that Danalov displayed turned into a feral snarl the second he was facing away from the pinkette. 'Upper class snobs, greeeat!' , The next few years of his life were going to be ones he would regret, was the overall though going through his mind.

….The next day, sometime bout 6:00 am. ….

Louise stirred awake with a quite yawn as the morning sun flittered in through the curtains.

With sudden realization she immediately lost all sense of sleepiness and looked around the room for her familiars… human familiars.

To find no one, nothing except an empty room.

'maybe it was all a dream? Perhaps today is the summoning ritual. I just made it all up…'

She sighed with a mixture of relief and sadness, though she was was not sure why.

Suddenly the door opened violently making her almost literally jump in surprise and fright. Standing in the doorway was a very much real Nikita dressed in the same uniform but now with a long grey coat on.

"C'mon get up! Told you I should have woken you up." He laughed with a cheesy grin. Nikita then noticed her pale frightened face.

"whats wrong little Pinka? Bad dream?"

...

ok people, review or not. i would apreciate it if you all did. oh and if anyone can find the hidden referance in this chapter they get a cookie.


End file.
